Transport vehicles, such as transport trucks or rail cars are used to transport freight. Depending upon the nature of the freight, it can be imperative that straps or cables be used as load restraints. At the present time, the installation process is a two man job. A first man is generally positioned on top of a load. A second man is positioned on the ground adjacent to the load. The second man tosses a free end of a cable or strap to the first man. The free end of he cable or strap generally carries a buckle or other form of fastening device. This is not safe for the first man, as there is a danger of the first man falling as he attempts to catch the free end of the cable. The is not safe for the second man for, should the first man miss the free end of the cable, the free end of the cable will plummet back down to the ground. There is a need for a load restraint installation apparatus that will make the installation of straps or cables restraining a load on a transport vehicle a safer procedure.